At Home with the Akatsuki redone!
by Gaaragirl312
Summary: I decided I should take a try at this story again! My grammar and speeling errors have been fixed and I'm adding more! Tell me how I've improved! More chapters, better writing, longer chapters, and its just better! Please review! Rated T now! Cussing here, won't be continued.
1. Disney Land

**I'm fixing all the mistakes and making my series better. At Home with the Akatsuki will be better now!**

**Please review!**

**Begin:**

It was night time in the Naruto world. But as always the Akatsuki base was not peaceful. Hidan didn't want the base quiet so he threw a rock a Sasori and then a nightly fight began.

"You are such a bastard Hidan!" Sasori shouted at Hidan.

"I was bored just go back to sleep!" Hidan growled.

Deidara came out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" Deidara asked yawning.

"Hidan threw a rock at me!" Sasori answered with a scowl.

Deidara was half asleep and could barley want to listen.

"Why did he do that?" Deidara asked.

"I was freaking bored!" Hidan growled.

"You know leader is going to be pissed with you if you woke him up." Deidara pointed out.

"Yeah Hidan!" Sasori glared at Hidan.

"Shut up puppet boy." Hidan scowled.

"I'm going back to bed and you better not wake me up, Hidan!" Sasori walked to his room.

"You ruin all the fun Deidara." Hidan mumbled.

Deidara was half asleep still.

"Yeah whatever." Deidara walked back to his room.

**Next morning:**

Itachi woke up and saw that Hidan had fallen asleep on the couch.

"I better not wake him up." Itachi thought.

Konan got up too and looked around.

"Who and who were fighting over what last night? You know Itachi?" Konan asked.

"No idea." Itachi answered.

Kakuzu came out yawning and said, "Who was yelling last night?"

"We don't know!" Konan and Itachi yelled.

"Okay okay." Kakuzu said sitting down at the kitchen table.

Pein got up and looked around wondering who was yelling last night. He was eating in peace when Hidan woke up cussing like crazy after his dream. Just when Pein thought he could have some peace.

Next Kisame woke up and started to cuss once he heard Hidan cuss. Everyone started to cuss at each other for some odd reason. Other then Pein who had his head on the table begging for mercy.

"Why did I let these idiots join my organization?!" Pein thought.

After all the cussing stopped Deidara woke up at 10 am.

"Hey finally up huh?" Hidan said as he was eating breakfast.

Deidara just glared at Hidan then said "I would have been up sooner if Hidan and Sasori weren't fighting about Hidan throwing a freaking rock at Sasori."

"So it was you up at 3am." Pein glared at them.

"Why did he throw a rock in the first place?" Hidan's partner snarled.

"I was bored okay?!" Hidan answered in an annoyed voice.

Sasori came out and whispered in Hidan's ear, "I'm going to kick your ass, tonight!"

Sasori must be pretty pissed with Hidan. (Laughs)

After everyone was awake Pein gave out the missions, only Hidan and Kakuzu were left without a mission.

"What about us, what do we get to do?!" Hidan asked.

"Its your day off, enjoy it while you can, trust me." Pein lifted the bolder and left.

Kakuzu wanted to read a book until Hidan grabbed his shoulder with an evil look.

"What are you thinking?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Lets go on a killing spree!" Hidan smiled.

"Leader said we stay here today and remember the 'no Hidan don't do this chart' we made last week". Kakuzu informed his partner.

"Forget those crappy rules and lets make some blood splatter everywhere!" Hidan said laughing evilly like a mad man.

"Lets just play ultimate ninja 3." Kakuzu suggested.

"No! I'm tired of you cheating!" Hidan said still trying to get Kakuzu to the bolder.

"You mean you are tired of loosing?" Kakuzu laughed.

"Very funny." Hidan scowled.

The bolder opened and Deidara and Sasori walked in.

"Finally someone comes back." Hidan sighed.

"Its only been 30 minutes." Deidara informed Hidan.

"Shut it." Hidan said.

"I'm hungry can one of you cook my leftover pasta." Hidan asked the group in the living room.

"Make it yourself Hidan!" yelled the group.

"You guys are lazy." Hidan mumbled as he cooked his pasta.

Then they decided to do something so crazy, even more crazy then Hidan. They were going to…

Disney Land?! They are s-rank criminals and they are going to freaking Disney Land!? Leader will not be happy with this.

When they got there , everyone saw them and then they ran out of there faster then the roller costar was going.

"This place looks like a piece of crap." Hidan pointed out.

"Oh come on, its not that bad." Deidara was smiling at Goofy and Donald.

Kakuzu felt like barfing when Sasori was hugging a puppet for sale.

"Hey you get out if you aren't going to pay for that ge- wait you are Sasori! Please spare me! Take the puppet!" the man yelled.

Sasori came out smiling with the toy puppet in his hand. Then they saw Deidara chasing Donald and Goofy.

"Come back! I just a hug!" Deidara said with his tongue out and his mouths on his hands tongues too.

Deidara grabbed Donald and Goofy and said, "Watch this!"

He made the bomb the said, "Katsu!" Then he noticed he blew them out of town. Seriously…

"This is not going to turn out…" Hidan started until he saw the rides and games.

"MY RIDES MY GAMES!" Hidan yelled as he destroyed every ride and robbed every store.

"Aw man Hidan I was planning exactly the sa-" Kakuzu started to say until he heard a angry voice.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

Kakuzu turned around to see Pein and Konan.

"Oh crap." Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan said.

They started to run as Pein and Konan chased them out of town.

Pein used his other Peins and his other summoning to attack them. Konan turned into paper and grew wings. She knocked them out and Pein and Konan dragged them back to the base.

Then they forced medics to heal them. Then two days later Hidan woke up in his room.

"Aw man what a headache." Hidan said to himself.

He froze seeing that he was in his room. Then he remembered Pein's jutsu almost killed him! He got out of bed and found Deidara and Sasori washing dishes while Kakuzu had to clean the whole base!

"Ah Hidan I see you are awake." Pin smiled evilly.

Hidan knew instantly that he had to help clean the base. An hour past and Deidara and Sasori had finished and then they got an evil warning which meant: do it again and your dead. They dropped on the couch and then played Naruto ultimate ninja 3.Zetsu came back and had many scrolls from the hidden rain Pein wanted them because that was his village.

"Good job Zetsu, at least you didn't goof off." Pein glared at the others.

"Hey Pein you should see this fan flash online." Konan said.

"What is it Konan?" Pein asked walking over to the computer.

"Its this fan flash about Orochimaru and Sasuke." Konan answered.

Everyone was home and waiting for her to play it!

"Its on this fan flash called Naruto ultimate fan flash 1. I don't know what it means but watch the video…" Konan turned it on and all mouths dropped.

**What do you think?!**

**Have I improved?! I hope I did! Review please! (Puppy dog eyes)**

**Please review! I need more reviews! **

**Oh and can you people please check out my other stories. Like my most successful: A Dream Come True!**

**The Akatsuki come to these two girl's home and they learn secrets about these girls. Its an action and comedy.**

**Check it out! 1,200 something hits on it and 70 something reviews!**

**Please review!**

**Tell me if I've improved!**


	2. Youtube problem

**Sorry but this one has to be short! Sorry!**

**Please review anyway!**

"What the hell!" Sasori yelled

"Its awful!" Deidara cried.

"Oh my god turn it off!" Pein shouted.

Konan turned it off and Pein passed out. "I told you it was bad". Konan said to the other members who were still in shock.

"I think I have gone mad"! Hidan trembled.

"You were always mad and crazy". Deidara corrected Hidan.

"I am not." Hidan scowled.

"Just both of you shut up!" Konan said also freaked out even though she had already seen it.

"Well, lets not mention this to any outsiders". Pein said snapping out of his shock.

"Well of course we will Leader". Kakuzu smirked.

"You better not." Pein growled.

"Lets sue whoever made this and then keep all the money." Kakuzu said with a smile.

"Good plan" Pein smiled. "It will help pay for the bills on destroying Disney Land"

"It wasn't my fault I…"Hidan stated to say, "Holy crap, I have to pray!"

Hidan ran in his room and kept saying crap until he got to his room.

"Okay lets get a layer and some handcuffs." Pein ordered as they walked out of the base.

When they found an expensive lawyer then they went to the store and no one had handcuffs.

"Oh well, lets just sue the person already and then run out so…"

"OMG! Its the akatsuki!!" yelled some girls behind them.

"Fan girls!"Itachi said as they ran and fired their lawyer.

The tired Akatsuki hid behid a building and rested a bit. Little did they know the fan girls might come back!

"Why do I have fan girls." cried Hidan. "I kill and I like blood".

"I don't know-but-I have a feeling they will be back." Itachi said out of breath.

"Itachi, you have too many fan girls." Kisame pointed out.

"I know". Itachi said.

"Why did I have to run,I don't have fan girls." Said Zetsu.

"Well, everyone had to run any way." Pein said making a hand sign.

"What are you doing?" Deidara asked the leader.

"You know how I made people look like Itachi and Kisame?" Pein started, "Well this is what I'm doing."

And sure enough it worked. They ran back to the base safely and all fell on the ground panting like dogs.

"Phew, we got away safely" Deidara said.

"Yeah." Sasori said.

"Okay, new rule, no going into villages unless it's a mission". Pein said putting up the new rule.

They all nodded agreeing. It was scary anyway.

**Didn't feel like editing it that much because I've gotten sick.**

**I caught a cold and so I'm sick so hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	3. Deidara says hmm

**Here is the next edited chapter! Enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**Sorry its short!**

**Begin:**

It was a calm day even though the Akatsuki had not sued the person who made that weird flash. Pein and Konan were the only ones up when Deidara woke up. But something was different about him.

"Oh seems you are awake." Pein was paying the bills. He had to it today.

"Yeah hmm." Deidara got out some lucky charms and milk.

"Why are you automatically saying hmm at the end of your sentences?" Konan asked.

"What do you mean hmm?" Deidara asked not noticing he did it again.

"You just did it again." Pein pointed out.

"I don't get it, is this some kind of joke hmm?" Deidara scowled.

"No, check it out yourself." Konan said handing him a tape recorder.

"Fine but if its not you guys are going to have to pay me 10 bucks hmm." Deidara took the recorder.

He talked into the recorder and again he said hmm.

"Now I'll show you I don't say hmm at the end of my sentences hmm." Deidara said turning it on.

Pein and Konan rolled their eyes knowing they were right.

The tape recorder said: "I do not say art is a bang too much hmm."

Deidara's mouth dropped open after hearing himself.

"S-something's wrong with the tape recorder hmm." Deidara did not believe that was him.

"No, nothing's wrong with it." Pein told him.

Hidan came out yawning at 9:30am looking for something to eat.

"Hey Deidara what's new with you today?" Hidan asked.

"Do I sound like I say hmm at the end of my sentences hmm?!" Deidara was hoping for a no.

"Holy crap when did this happen?" Hidan looked shocked.

"Is that a yes or a no hmm?" asked Deidara.

"it's a yes." Hidan answered.

"WHAT HMM?!" Deidara yelled.

Sasori had woken up because of Deidara's yell.

"What the hell are you yelling for?!" Sasori growled.

"Everyone keeps saying I am starting to say hmm at the end of my sentences hmm." Deidara said whining like a baby.

"It does sound like that." Sasori pushed Deidara out of his way.

"Not you to hmm!" Deidara cried.

An hour passed and as much as Deidara tried, he couldn't find anyone who would say no. He was beginning to get pissed.

"Stop saying I do hmm!" Deidara got a c3 bomb out.

Before anyone knew it he blew up the base. And then they had to rebuild it.

"Why'd you have to blow up the base Deidara? Why?" Sasori growled after they were finished fixing the base.

"I just don't want to have to say hmm at the end of my sentences hmm." Deidara complained.

Just then the leader walked in the room with a chart with everyone's mission of the day. It was all scroll retrieval.

"Why do we always have to get these stupid scrolls!" Hidanb whined.

"We need info. That's all I'm saying." Pein scowled.

"Oh fine." Hidan mumbled as he and Kakuzu left.

"We have to go to the Hidden Rain again hmm." Deidara said looking at the chart.

Everyone left except Sasori and Deidara had left because they still had to pack. Deidara filled his pouches with clay. Deidara walked out and Sasori was already in Hiruko. Deidara put on his hat and Sasori already had it on.

"Come on brat lets go. You kept me waiting." Sasori growled as they walked out the base.

Sasori did a hand sign in his puppet and they walked out after the bolder lifted. Deidara didn't really want to say hmm ALL the time but he decided to live with it and move on.

**Sasori and Deidara arrive at the Rain village:**

"Why did leader send us to his village hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Scrolls that he can't get to. Duh." Sasori walked in the village.

Deidara walked in too and no one really saw them.

"Where do we have to go again hmm?" Deidara questioned.

"To a certain place here that I forgot." Sasori mumbled.

"Oh great un." Deidara sighed.

Well I don't want to go through this whole mission I made up so I'm ending this short chapter!

**Sorry this was short but the next one will be funny! Trust me! I loved making that one!**

**Please review!**


End file.
